Written All Over My Heart
by Nefertiri Evenstar
Summary: A sequel to my other fic "More then That". Alex remembers a song he wrote for a certain someone... UC


Couple:UC  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the Roswell characters.The song is by the Moffatts and it's called "Written All Over My Heart" from Chapter One: A New Beginning. Roswell belongs to Melinda Metz, Jason Katims and UPN.  
Notes: This takes place in the Future with a little reminiscing.It's a sequel to "More then That" and Alex and Liz are married in this fic. (for all you True Bluers out there!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Written All Over My Heart  
  
Alex was looking through his old trunk, when he had found a song he had written for Liz. "Liz! C'mere for a second!" he called. "What is it ?" she asked, sitting down next to him. "Look what I found. Do you remember this song?" he grinned. Liz nodded. He had sent her a letter the day after the aliens heard of their destiny. That day (after hearing "More then That" on the radio) she had fallen in love with Alex. "How could I not remember" she laughed. Alex joined in, remembering.....  
  
"I'll never be able to tell her I love her" he muttered. He idly picked up his guitar.  
An lightbulb went off in his head. If he couldn't tell her in a written letter, he'd tell her in music: in a song.  
_ Here I go again  
Well I can't hold it anymore  
I can't hold in the pain  
The pain has knocked down this old door  
I don't know what to do  
I don't know what to do  
About you  
  
_Alex never knew how he thought up the lyrics to this song. It was like as if Liz was his own personal muse. Alex looked at a framed picture of himself, Liz and Maria. How happy they looked. They looked so carefree. *If only we could go back to that day-relive it one more time* he thought. The picture seemed to fuel his inspiration.  
_  
It's written all over my heart  
All over my soul  
Well I can't let her know  
I can't let it show  
I can't let it go  
If I could I'd let her know  
I'd let her know_  
  
*Liz would be back again tomorrow-in time for the concert. I wonder if I can talk the guys into performing this?* Alex thought, still caught up in the jaws of his Muse.  
  
_Here I go again  
Well I can't make it on my own  
Where do I begin  
When I feel so all alone  
I don't know what to do  
I don't know what to do  
About you  
_  
Alex quickly reread his lyrics. It was true, he didn't know how to tell Liz he loved her. He didn't exactly know when he had fallen for her-after all they had been friends since 5th grade. He started realizing it about two months before Max healed her.  
  
_  
_It's written all over my heart  
All over my soul  
Well I can't let her know  
I can't let it show  
I can't let it go  
If I could I'd let her know  
I'd let her know  
  
He was still writing furiously, remembering almost every memory he and Liz shared. Including when Liz had to kiss him in 8th grade during a game of truth or dare at Maria's birthday party. Maria had even taken a picture of it. They were so embarrassed they stayed away from each other the rest of the night.  
_  
Well I can't seem to face it  
Oh that I am here  
And you are there  
And you don't seem to really care  
Well you can't seem to face it  
What's left of me_  
Is for you to see  
  
It was the night of the Whit's concert. The rest of the band had agreed to play the song. Liz was there in the front row. But she seemed preoccupied. Alex sighed inwardly. *She'd never go for me. She loves Max* he thought and sang the last part of the song  
  
  
_It's written all over my heart  
All over my soul  
Well I can't let her know  
I can't let it show  
I can't let it go  
If I could I'd let her know  
I'd let her know  
_  
Liz had looked up at him as he sang the last verse. He looked at her and she smiled. He smiled back as Maria took her place at the microphone. *Was that for Isabel?* Liz thought But something about the way he had looked at her made her heart pound. *Was it for me?* she wondered.  
  
Liz smiled at her husband. "I still can't believe we ended up together. But I wouldn't have it another way" she smiled at Alex. "Me too" he said and kissed her forehead.  
The End


End file.
